Gorosaurus
Gorosaurus is an ancient Kaiju that survived the KT Extinction and was in a deep sleep for millions of years before being awaken during the Trilopod invasion. He is currently a founding and current member of the [[Earth Defenders|'Earth Defenders']]. Appearance Gorosaurus is a blue colored theropod dinosaur with a yellow tint on his underbelly and has skin with pronounced scaly bumps. He has a row of triangular plates running down his back, as well as a bipedal stance, strong legs, fairly short arms, and a big head. Like Anguirus, Gorosaurus also sports a small spike on the tip of his tail. After joining Fairy Tail, Gorosaurus is given a Guild Mark. His guild mark is yellow and placed on his left hip. Personality Gorosaurus is a calm, wise and easy going Kaiju and is described as an old war veteran type. While he isn't afraid to get into a good fight every now and then, he is weary when it comes to the safety and well being of his comrades when facing strong opponents. When it comes to facing powerful foes, Gorosaurus is very precise and ruthless, striking opponents vulnerable spots fast and hard. However, he can also become quite ravenous should any harm come to his comrades, or if he finds himself being threatened by powerful enemy's, such as when he was forced to fight off a small army of Trilopods by himself after first awakening from his 65 million year sleep. History Gorosaurus is an ancient Kaiju that was naturally mutated Allosaurus fragilis and was one of the first ancient Kaiju tasked with keeping natural balance during the Cretaceous Period. During the KT Extinction caused by King Ghidorah and DesGhidorah, Gorosaurus survived, but was sealed away for millions of years. Synopsis Devonian Arc Gorosaurus first appears in a flashback that the Shobijin told Lucy Casprell in an attempt to explain the origins of all monsters. Gorosaurus was seen devouring two full grown dinosaurs, a Tyrannosaurus and a Spinosaurus, which were about to fight over a downed Triceratops. Before he could eat his meal, an ancestral Megaguirus attacked him, but the Allosaurus-like monster kicked the dragonfly beast and knocked her out of the sky before Kamoebas arrives on the scene. Gorosaurus was later seen frozen next to Anguirus. He is also present in the 'Land' monsters section of a cave mural on Infant Island. Trilopod War Arc After the Trilopods are unleashed upon Terra by the Cryogs, Gorosaurus is seen fighting off a small horde of Trilopods in northern Australia that had been sent to capture him and is able to hold them off until he is beaten down and defeated by a Trilopod hybrid of himself, which had retrieved a sample of his blood during the fight. He is later brought to the Trilopod hive in Los Angeles, but is eventually freed by King Caesar along with other captured Earth monsters and he and the others rally to Godzilla's side after he sends his battle cry and are able to beat back the Trilopod horde, manages to kill a Trilopod/Varan hybrid, until they are attacked by Magita. After Magita is defeated, Gorosaurus and the other Earth monsters follow Godzilla out to sea. Post-Trilopod War Arc Some time later, he and a majority of the Earth Kaiju that participated in the battle with the Trilopods came together on the Monster Islands and created the Earth Defenders faction. Later, Gorosaurus and the other Earth Defenders go to the sacred ruins of the Eight Guardians of Terra to meet with Godzilla and Manda as Manda becomes the newest member of the team. In 2015, after Titanosaurus had not returned from his scouting mission, Gorosaurus and the other Earth Defenders went on a search party for several weeks to find their lost comrade but after a week they assumed the works and thought Titanosaurus was dead. They soon find out that Titanosaurus is alive but had sided with SpaceGodzilla, making them felt hurt and betrayed. After Godzilla returns to the Monster Islands from a mission in Brisbane, he listens in as he explains that there is great possibility of the existence of another Kaiju faction before they are suddenly attacked by SpaceGodzilla and his Earth Conquerors.. After Godzilla rejects SpaceGodzilla offer to join them in wiping ou the humans for the good of Terra, the two factions prepare to face off against each other. Before a battle can break out between the two groups, a magic circle created by Grimoire Heart appears above the Monster Islands and sucks up both factions, sending them to Earth Land. When the Dark Guilds Naked Mummy and Dark Unicorn invaded Magnolia to face the Fairy Tail Guild and Godzilla, Gorosaurus appears along with the rest of the Earth Defenders and easily beat back the two Dark Guilds. Later, after Makarov Dreyar welcomes the Earth Defenders into Fairy Tail and gives them their Guild Marks, Gorosaurus is seated with the other Earth Defenders and the core Fairy Tail mages as the Shobijin explain to the origins of Godzilla and the other Earth Defenders through Godzilla's memoires. As the Fairy Tail mages witness Godzilla's memories, they see Gorosaurus in his battle against the Trilopods and Magita. After the Fairy Tail members are finished to looking after Godzilla's memoires, Gorosaurus like the other defenders is shocked when Fairy Tail accepts them as their new guild members. Afterwards, he and the other Earth Defenders sit with the female members of Fairy Tail, he is seen poking fun at Rodan along side some of the other Defenders. Gorosaurus later joins in the bar fight with the male members of Fairy Tail along with other defenders except Godzilla. After the party dies down, he and everyone else are sleeping. The next day, Gorosaurus and the other defenders help out in cleaning up the guild after the party. He is seen sitting with Levy Mcgarden, Jet and Droy. He is conversing with the other members of Fairy Tail later in the day. Tenrou Island War Arc After a week at the guild, Master Makarov announces the entries for the S-Class Promotion Trials, Gorosaurus is with the other Earth Defenders on the stage alongside Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss and Gildarts Clive when Makarov announces that they are participating in the trials as well. Following the announcement, he and Gorosaurus were chosen by Levy and Gajeel Redfox to be their partners for the trials. One week later, Baragon and his team meet the other teams at the port of Hargeon. Upon arriving on Tenrou Island, Gorosaurus's group ended up taking the Serenity Route during the first part of the trails. After finishing the first part, the groups meets up with the others winning teams before the Kaiju are told to return back to base camp by Master Makarov. While on their way back to base camp, they talk about their battles in the trial and Gorosaurus brings up having to knock both Baragon and Gajeel out. Suddenly he and the other Defenders sense a menacing presence, unaware that it was caused by Black Wizard Zeref and was ordered by Godzilla and locate the other Fairy Tail members. When Gajeel and Levy were attacked by Grimoire Heart members Yomazu and Kawazu along with Earth Conquerors Ganimes and Dagahra, Baragon and Gorosaurus arrive to help. Gorosaurus manages to save Levy from being killed by Dagahra's Barem Cannons just as Baragon knocks Ganimes off a pinned Gajeel. Gorosaurus and Baragon confront Dagahra and Ganimes and begin to engage them in combat. Gorosaurus lunges at Dagahra to bite him but Dagahra dodges the attack and fires his Barem Cannons at the dinosaur. While Gorosaurus is hit by the blast, his hide is tough enough to resist it. As Dagahra begins to take flight, Gorosaurus grabs his tail in his jaws and signal Levy to make her move. Levy attacks with Solid Script: Bullet, causing the sea monster to crash back to the ground. As Dagahra's Irabushan Beam overpowers Levy's Solid Script: Fire, Gorosaurus attack the conqueror with his Kangaroo Kick to cancel his beam. Soon Gorosaurus and Levy join with Gajeel and Baragon as Yomazu and Kawazu join with Dagahra and Ganimes as the sides prepare for the next round. Gorosaurus rams into Dagahra, knocking him back, he then noticed Kawazu behind Dagahra and the chicken fires his Heavy Egg Rain at Gorosaurus. As the dinosaur is struck by the yoke fist, Dagahra prepares to attack Gorosaurus but is stopped by Levy's Solid Script: Iron. Levy used Solid Script: Oil to blind Dagahra, sending him crashing into Kawazu to save Gorosaurus from the chicken's finishing strike. Gorosaurus complements Levy on her battle tatics, Levy smiles at the complement until she sees Kawazu preparing to attack Gorosaurus from behind but the dinosaur was already aware knocked out the dark mage with his Kangaroo Kick. He and Levy then get ready to face Dagahra once again. Later Gorosaurus along with Levy and Baragon witness Gajeel allowing Yomazu to pierce his sword through the Iron Dragon Slayers his metal arm. They become even more amazed when Gajeel eats Yomazu's sword and even unlocks his Dragon Slayer Secret Arts. Baragon signal to Gorosaurus as they see an opportunity, Gorosaurus and Baragon throw Dagahra and Ganimes at Yomazu, putting all three villains in the path of Gajeel's Karma Demon: Iron Dragon Sword, taking all three of them out. Afterwards, they met up with Erza, Juvia Lockser, and Manda. Gorosaurus informs the three that the Earth Conquerors have teamed up with a dark guild. Gorosaurus and Baragon help Levy take Gajeel back to base camp, who had been severely injured during the battle and needs to recover. While on their way back to base camp, Baragon and Gorosaurus protected Gajeel and Levy from an attack by a small army of Grimoire Heart mages. However, they soon hear the roar of Godzilla echoing over the island, giving them hope that the war will turn in their favour. Soon the group hears the echoing roar of King Caesar who has entered his berserk-mode and group becomes concerned, when Levy asks if it is Caesar, Gorosaurus gives a regretful nod. The group arrive at the wrecked camp were they meet Lisanna Strauss, Mothra Leo, Mothra Lea and the Shobijin. As Gajeel and Baragon are added to the wounded with Mirajane, Gorosaurus and the others watch over their wounded comrades. As Lisanna gets upset and blames herself for what has happened to her sister, Gorosaurus tell hers its not her fault. Soon Gorosaurus, Lisanna, The Shobijin, Levy and Leo witness Mothra Lea begin to spin her cocoon, with the mages being left confused by what is happened and Gorosaurus explains that Lea will be transforming into her adult form, raising the groups hopes. But the hope disappears when they realize Lea while take possibly three weeks to full transform. Lisanna soon gets upset again and Gorosaurus tries to make her feel better but mood is brought down further when an injured Elfman Strauss and Zilla arrive carry Evergreen now unconscious. As Lisanna and Elfman cry, Gorosaurus and the other kaiju a left feeling useless until Levy convince the others that they must come together to defeat their enemies, Gorosaurus states that Levy is right and must unite to save their comrades. Elfman's group are added to the wounded but Panther Lily and Carla arrive telling Lisanna and Levy that Natsu Dragneel, Godzilla and their team are making their way to base camp, Carla goes back to Natsu and Godzilla's group while Lily stays. The three turn to see Gorosaurus and Mothra Leo watching over Mothra Lea's Cocoon as the Shobijin try to speed up the transformation but with no prevail. The group is soon confronted by Rustyrose, Ebirah and Kamacuras. Gorosaurus, Levy, Lisanna, Mothra Leo and Panther Lily get ready to face their new opponents. After Rusty strikes down the Fairy Tail mages, Gorosaurus attempts to attack the dark mage for harming his new comrades but he is stopped by Ebirah who slashes him the leg with Spear Claw. Before the group is finished off, Freed Justice, Bickslow, Kamoebas and Kumonga arrive in time to save them. Mothra Leo and the other watch from the side lines as they try to recover. Soon the Earth Defenders notice that the Fairy Tail mages begin to loose their magic power as the Tenrou Tree falls but after Anguirus and Erza manage to defeat Azuma and Destoroyah, the Fairy Tail mages regain their energy and the group begins to carry on combating the intruders. The group is soon trapped by Rustyrose's Tower of Dingir but after Bickslow uses Figure Eyes to control Elfman and takes out Rustyrose as well as Ebirah and Kamacuras, which frees the group. As Lisanna launches Freed towards Rustyrose, Gorosaurus uses his Kangaroo Kick to launch Kamoebas towards Ebirah, allow the two to take out the enemy with Shell Smash and Dark Ecriture: Destruction, sending Rusty and Ebirah flying and are knocked out when Kumonga swings Kamacuras into the other two. After Rusty, Ebirah and Kamacuras are defeated, Gorosaurus and others discuss the sudden loss of magic power, the mages state that the magic of the Fairy Tail members is linked to the Tenrou Tree and keeps those with the guild's emblem from dying, Gorosaurus is left amazed by the story. The group soon encounter Godzilla, Natsu, Lucy Heartfilia, Happy, Rodan, Wendy Marvel and Carla who are caring the unconscious Makarov and Cana Alberona, Gorosaurus along with Kumonga, Kamoebas, Mothra Leo and the Shobijin go to greet Godzilla and Rodan. After some members of the group begin to loose their determination, Gorosaurus long with Kamoebas and Kumonga state they should all fight back against both Grimoire Heart and the Earth Conquerors and group soon begin to form a plan to fight back and save their friends. Later on, Godzilla explains to Kumonga and the other kaiju about Ultear Milkovich's Arc of Time. The Fairy Tail mages believe that Gray's Ice Magic would work against Ultear but the Earth Defenders believe that King Caesar's magical capabilities could work against the dark mage. As the storm dies down Godzilla, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Rodan and the Exceeds are leaving as Fairy Tail's Attack Team, Gorosaurus and the others stay at the base camp as they form the Defence Team, wishing them luck. As Levy and Freed begin forming the defence enchantment and Lisanna tends to Elfman's wounds, Gorosaurus and Kamoebas serve as look outs for any threats. As soon as Kumonga and Bickslow return from getting rid of Rustyrose, Ebirah and Kamacuras, the group is ambushed by the returning Yomazu and Kawazu alongside Dagahra and Ganimes. The four villians are joined by Kain Hikaru who has awaken after his battle with Natsu, Lucy and Godzilla. As the enemy charges towards them, Gorosaurus, Kamoebas, Kumonga, Bickslow, Lisanna and Freed face their opponents as Levy helps restore the defence enchantment. Gorosaurus faces Ganimes as he bite down on the crab kaiju's larger pincer but Ganimes swings the pincer causing Gorosaurus to roll to the ground. After Cana wakes up and joins the battle, Gorosaurus along with Kamoebas and Kumonga defend Mothra Lea's cocoon from Dagahra and Ganimes. Kamoebas tell Gorosaurus to help Lisanna and Elfman with Kain who is controlling Elfman and the therapod goes to help the siblings, leaving his fellow Earth Defenders to face the Earth Conquerors. Gorosaurus along with Levy come to help Lisanna, Cana and Mothra Leo in facing off against Kain. After Levy uses her Solid Script magic to trap Kain in a hole and Cana uses her Card Magic to engulf the dark mage in flames, Gorosaurus proceeds to stomp Kain suffer down. However Levy tells Gorosaurus to looks down and the dinosaur is left confused when he sees Elfman in Kain's place. The group see Kain had switched places with Elfman through Mr Cursey #2 and is floating in the air with a mist body. As the girls are left confused on what to do next, Gorosaurus had an idea. He sucked in a deep breath and held his breath until he couldn't hold it any longer. Gorosaurus then unleashes a load and explosive roar, the soundwaves causing Kain's mist body to get blown away forcing him to change back to normal and allowing Leo to strike Kain with his silk spray. Soon Lisanna, Levy and Cana perform a Unison Raid: Triple Unison Explosion to attack Kain and send him flying and disappear into the woods. As Freed, Bickslow, Kamoebas and Kumonga are dealing with Yomazu, Kawazu, Ganimes and Dagahra, Gorosaurus and Mothra Leo help the girls in getting Elfman out off the hole that Gorosaurus accidently stomped the Take-over mage into. Gorosaurus, Leo and the girls see that others are having difficulty with the enemy but they are currently out of strength, Gorosaurus agreeing with Leo that they have to find a way regain their energy until Elfman points out a way to regain their strength: Eating the large wall of cooked eggs created from Kawazu. Gorosaurus, Leo, Levy, Lisanna and Cana are of course grossed out this since the eggs came the chicken's mouth but Elfman goes a head and eats eggs regardless. Gorosaurus and the others see Bickslow and Elfman take down Kawazu and see their getting the upper hand but Gorosaurus knows it isn't over yet when he turns to Freed battling Yomazu. Gorosaurus and the others see that Elfman, Freed and Bickslow had defeated much to their joy, however as Kamoebas and Kumonga continue their face off with Ganimes and Dagahra, they soon attack when another Earth Conqueror appears to attack the camp: Gaira. Gorosaurus and the others are shocked by the appearance of the Green Gargantua and with the Fairy Tail mages out of magic from their early battles, Gorosaurus goes to face his former ally. As Gaira charges at the group, Gorosaurus rushes at the ogre rams his head into Gaira's chest. However Gaira digs his feet into the ground to stop the dinosaur and after a brief struggle Gaira throws Gorosaurus to the ground, much to the worry of the others. Gorosaurus struggles to get up but Gaira stomps on the dinosaur's head, pinning him to the ground and threatening to slaughter him if he tries anything. As he is pinned, Gorosaurus witness Kumonga getting one of legs cut off by Ganimes, much to the horror of Gorosaurus and the others. Soon everyone at the camp sees a huge lightening flame appearing in the sky (originating from Nastu's Lightning Flame Dragon mode in the battle at Grimoire Heart's ship). Whilst Gaira is distracted by the display, Gorosaurus feels pressure on head beginning to lift and shoots up to his feet, causing Gaira to loose balance and fall. The ancient dinosaur attempts to stomp the ogre whilst he's down but Gaira rolls out of the way and doges the attack. The two kaiju glare to each other as Gaira charges at Gorosaurus who prepares to defend himself. However as Gaira gets closer, Gorosaurus is suddenly saved by Sanda who punches Gaira away. Gorosaurus and the others are shocked to see Sanda defend them, when Levy asks why Sanda is protecting them when he is an Earth Conqueror, Gorosaurus explains to the mages that even though Gaira and Sanda are brothers, they have different opinions on humans. He explains that whilst Gaira hates humans, Sanda is curious about humans and is willing to protect them. The Gargantuas soon battle with each other and the Fairy Tail mages are supised how evenly matched they, Bickslow asks how strong they are and Gorosaurus states they were strong enough to even force Godzilla to retreat, surprising the Fairy Tail mages. As Gaira and Sanda glare at each other and Sanda attempts to explain to Gaira why he joined the Earth Conquerors but is soon interrupted by Dagahra who attempts to kill both Gargantuas. Gorosaurus and his comrades soon see Sanda take the force of Dagahra's Irabushan Beam to save Gaira and is horrified when he's see Sanda instantly collapse. Gorosaurus and the others witness Gaira, enraged by the attack on Sanda, battling Dagahra and Ganimes. Gaira is being overpowered the two Earth Conquerors, Gorosaurus and the others try their best to help but are all out of strength, with only Elfman having the strength to battle. As Ganimes overpowers Elfman and Dagahra tries to kill Gaira, a blast of fire strikes Dagahra and the group turns to see that Gajeel and Baragon have recovered, the latter having fire the attack. After Gajeel, Baragon, Elfman, Mothra Lea and Gaira defeat Dagahra and Ganimes, the group sees Gaira is upset over his wounded brother and upon seeing Sanda still alive and Gaira needing help, Gorosaurus and others decide to help the two former Earth Conquerors. As the group treats Sanda's wounds, to their shock they see that the Tenrou Tree is beginning to stand back up. Later, after Sanda is bandaged up, the group tends to Kumonag's injury. Bickslow asks Gorosaurus about Kumonag's condition, Gorosaurus is unsure but states that the wound looks severe and believes Ganimes's attack was too much for the spider. The group soon realise that Kumonga needs food to regrow his leg back, however without food, Gaira tosses Kumonga's severed leg the centre of the group, suggesting that Kumonga should eat it to regain his strength. While the mages are disgusted, Kumonga willing eats it. As the mages are grossed out, Cana asks Gorosaurus and other Kaiju how they are not disgusted by this, with Gorosaurus stating they are disgusted but they have had to get use to it. After Gaira no longer proves hostile and becomes a member of the group, the basecamp team gets back to business. Soon, two beams of energy fire from the forest to hit Mothra Leo who is saved by Lisanna and the group becomes alert. Levy sees an object in the distance coming in there direction, the others turn to see the object and much to there horror, they realise what the object is. Gorosaurus sees a faint glow emanating from the objects and realises what the glow is, the dinosaur orders his allies to duck down as multiple energy blasts fire down at the base camp. The dust kick up from the attack blows away and reveals the attacker: Battra. Gorosaurus orders the group to defend their wounded friends as he prepares to attack Battra, but the Rogue Divine Moth avoids the attack and fires his Prism Beams at the dinosaur, sending him flying and roaring in pain. After Lisanna fails in trying to confront Battra and talk him down from attacking the group, Gorosaurus and the others are enveloped in Battra's Dark Hurricane. Gorosaurus tries his best to keep the attack from blowing him away but soon the Hurricane begins to suck the oxygen out of the air and begins to suffocate the group. However, a glow begins to emanate from Mothra Lea's cocoon which slowly makes the Dark Hurricane recede which returns the group's breathing back to normal. From the cocoon emerges Mothra Lea who has not only reached her Imago form but is also giant-sized, leaving everyone in awe as she flies towards Grimoire Heart's airship. The Fairy Tail mages are confused by what has happened, Gorosaurus and the other Kaiju explain that Lea has reached the adult stage of her life. After Varan to help the group, the battle with Battra continues. After Battra is struck down by Freed's Darkness Flare Bomb, Gorosaurus attempts to stomp on the Earth Conqueror but Battra dodges the attack. After Varan dispels his new abilities in battle, much to the astonishment of the group, Battra begins to fire an barrage of energy blasts upon the entre group. Abilities Immense Strength: Gorosaurus is one of the strongest physical fighters among the Earth Defenders, being just as physically strong or even stronger that Godzilla. His jaws posses great big bite, being able to rip the arm of a Trilopod. Being a theropod dinosaur, he lacks usage with his small arms, but possesses great strength in his legs. This strength allows him to jump at great heights that defy his bulky size. * Kangaroo Kick: Aside from the usual tooth and claw trait, Gorosaurus has the ability to perform a "kangaroo kick" against his enemies. This attack is Gorosaurus' most popular trait. Roar Attack: When facing off agaist Kain alongside Lisanna, Cana, Levy and Mothra Leo, Gorosaurus attmephs to test an idea for an new attack to aid in defeating Kain. By sucking in a deep breath, Gorosaurus unleashes a load roar that produces soundwaves. This attack does not yet have a name. '''Enhanced Speed: '''Despite his appearance, Gorosaurus is able to run at very fast speeds thanks to the additional strength in his legs, making him able to charge at enemies and catch them off guard with his speed. '''Keen Intelligence: '''While most people believe theropod dinosaurs to be slow and stupid, this is not the case for Gorosaurus. He is able to quickly analyze his opponents while in battle and able to exploit any sort of flaw or weakness of there's. He also has been shown to be quick to improvise while in battle and take advantage of an enemies weakness and turn it against them. Category:Earth Defenders Category:Land Kaiju Category:Characters Category:Terrian Kaiju Category:Male Characters Category:Kaiju